Lost Love
by GomamonPurewater
Summary: I'm not good at making titles, it's a Gomamon+Gatomon romance, read to find what it's about
1. Lost Love

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, although I wish, the   
characters here aren't mine, but I did write this, It's   
the first I've sent in on fanfic.net, and it's a  
Gomamon+Gatomon romance, so if you don't like 'em, leave now.  
  
A small seal digimon is running through the forest,  
followed by a quick moving bug digimon. 'I wish I had a little  
help here' he thought as he dodged a small tree. He ran as   
fast as he could, trying his best to avoid everything that   
he could, but when he looked back to see if he was still being   
chased, he ran into a tree. The bug digimon laughed at his   
misfortune and started to dive in to kill the seal digimon, as   
the seal digimon closed his eyes waiting for his opponent to   
strike. "Lightning Claw!" A voice yelled. The seal digimon opened   
his eyes to see the bug flying away and a small cat digimon with   
gloved claws staring at him. "Gatomon! It's you!" he shouted.   
"Yeah Gomamon, it's me," Gatomon replied, "I saw you running from   
Flymon and decided to help out." "I could've taken care of him   
myself!" Gomamon smirked. "Yeah right!" Gatomon said, while Gomamon   
got up on his flippers. "So, what've you been doing since Kari, Joe,   
and the rest left the Digiworld?" she asked. "Nothing, swimming,   
eating, sleeping," He replied, "same as always. Hey, why don't you   
come with me so we can talk some more?" Gatomon shrugged, "Sure,   
why not, got nothin' better to do."  
  
Gomamon and Gatomon walked for an hour or so, telling   
eachother what they've been doing in the past year, and soon it   
started to rain. "Great...I just got my fur cleaned, and now it has   
to rain!" Gatomon complained. Gomamon looked around and picked up a   
large leaf that fell to the ground from a nearby tree and held it   
over Gatomon to shield her from the rain. Gatomon blushed a little,   
not expecting Gomamon to be so kind to her, "Why, thank you Gomamon,"   
She said. Gomamon smiled, and continued walking. Soon they made it to   
a small cave where they decided to rest a while. As soon as they got   
in and sat down, the rain started to really pour, and it looked like   
a big storm was coming.  
  
They talked for a while, and it continued to pour outside,   
while they stayed warm inside. "I see you still have that whistle Kari   
gave you when she left with the others," Gomamon said. Gatomon held   
the whistle in her paw and nodded, "It helps me when I miss her, she   
was my best friend," she said as a tear started to flow down her cheek.  
Gomamon sat close to Gatomon and wiped the tear off her cheek with his   
flipper. "It's okay Gatomon, you have other friends, and it's not like   
you wont see her again," Gatomon continued to cry the more she thought,  
"Friends? No digimon would want to be my friend! I worked with   
Myotismon, remember?" Gomamon embraced Gatomon in a comforting hug,   
"That's not true Gatomon, you have me, you and I are friends." 'I wish   
we were more though' Gomamon thought to himself. She continued to cry   
and he held her until she fell asleep. Once she was asleep, he put her   
down on a pillow he made out of a few leaves, and started to pet her   
head. She slowly began to smile in her sleep, and let out a soft,   
constant purr. Gomamon slowly bent over and kissed Gatomon on the   
forehead, and lied down next to her, and placed his flipper over her   
to keep her warm that night, and fell asleep.  
  
Gomamon awoke later that night to see it was almost pitch   
black. He could hear the rain pattering on the ground outside the   
cave, and could see a full moon, which lit the sky along with the   
stars. He looked around and noticed that Gatomon wasn't where she   
was when he fell asleep. In fact, he couldn't find her anywhere in   
the cave. He slowly picked himself up and waddled out of the cave   
into the rain. He squinted his eyes, trying to see in the small   
amount of moonlight and saw a small cat digimon sitting a few feet   
away under a tree. 'What's she doing out here in the rain?' Gomamon   
thought, 'I better go talk to her' Gomamon walked close to Gatomon,   
and sat down next to her. "Why are you out here in the rain?" he   
asked. Gatomon didn't answer, she just sat in the same position she   
was in with her head held by her paws, bent over. Gomamon could tell   
she was crying, even when he could barely see her, and tried to   
comfort her with a hug. Gatomon was too upset, and struggled out of   
Gomamon's comforting embrace. "What's wrong Gatomon? Why are you so   
upset?"  
  
Gatomon lifted her head and looked at Gomamon, her eyes wet   
from crying, "I...I can't tell you Gomamon..." she said. "Is it about   
Kari?" he asked. Gatomon shook her head, "It's nothing, I'm fine"   
she replied, and got up and walked back to the cave to lie down.   
'Why can't I tell him?' she thought, 'Why can't I say the words I want   
to?' Gomamon slowly walked in, and he stared at Gatomon for a minute.   
The gentle expression on his face soon turned to fear, "Gatomon! Look   
out!" he yelled as he ran towards her and pushed her out of the way   
before getting hit in the head with a rock. Gatomon, after being   
pushed out of the way from the falling rock, hit her head on the   
cave wall, and passed out.  
  
When Gatomon woke up, she looked around. It was light and   
the cave was empty. "Gomamon!" She shouted as she noticed Gomamon   
wasn't around. She looked in the back of the cave, which had an   
opening she didn't notice the night before. She picked herself up off   
the ground and went in the new opening. It was dark, even with the   
light flooding in from the entrance of the cave, this part was so dark   
she could barely see her paw in front of her face. She walked a few   
minutes until she came across a labyrinth, which had lit torches   
lining the walls. 'If I explore here, I may get lost, but if I don't   
look around, I may never see Gomamon again...I better look around'   
Gatomon thought as she started to wander in the large maze.  
  
After an hour of walking, Gatomon could see that she was lost.   
She couldn't find Gomamon, or the way out. Gatomon's eyes started to   
water, but she held off the hot tears as best as she could,   
'I'm a tough digimon, I was part of Myotismon's army, I can't cry...'   
Gatomon couldn't hold back the tears, and she fell to her knees and   
cried. "Oh Gomamon!" She yelled out, "I'll never see you again! I'll   
never be able to tell you how I felt about you..." She continued to   
cry until she spotted something ahead of her. She wiped her eyes and   
looked up to see a strange horse-like digimon in front of her. "Who   
are you?" she asked. The digimon grinned and held a hand out to her.  
A small beam of light shot out as he yelled, "Moon Beam!" Gatomon   
dodged the attack and jumped at her attacker. She clawed at his back,   
but he was covered in armor, which her claws couldn't penetrate. The   
digimon knocked her off his back, and grabbed her in one of his   
hands. "I am DarkCentarumon, guardian of this labyrinth, you will   
make a nice addition to my collection, you will go along side the   
seal digimon I captured in my cave last night..." Gatomon gasped   
before getting knocked out by a wave of energy.  
  
As Gatomon woke up, she found herself in a small cage,   
which was barely large enough for her to turn around in. She felt a   
small claw poke her from behind, and as she spun around, saw Gomamon.  
Gatomon smiled and wrapped her arms around Gomamon. "Oh Gomamon! I   
was so worried about you!" Gomamon's cheeks turned bright red,   
"You were worried about me?" he asked. Gatomon nodded, "Let's   
escape!" she suggested. Gomamon shook his head, "I can't Gatomon,   
I can't walk too fast, I'll just slow youj down." Gatomon peered   
down at Gomamon's flippers and noticed they were wrapped up in a   
bandage. "You go ahead," Gomamon told Gatomon, "I'll be okay, you   
just need to get out of here." Gatomon frowned, "Gomamon, I'm not   
leaving here without you! I came here to find you and get you out   
of here, and that's what I'm going to do!" Gatomon looked outside   
the cage to find that DarkCentarumon was asleep, as she looked out,   
she accidentally leaned on the cage door, and it opened. Gatomon   
almost fell out onto the ground, but Gomamon caught her and pulled   
her back in.  
  
"Thanks Gomamon," she said, "Now lets make our escape!"   
Gomamon shook his head, "I told you! I can't walk too well!"   
Gatomon thought for a moment, and backed up to Gomamon, "Climb on   
my back," she said. "What?" Gomamon questioned, very confused. "I   
said climb on my back! I'll carry you out, I'm not leaving you behind,  
and either I carry you by your choice, or I knock you out and do it,   
your pick." Gomamon reluctantly climbed on Gatomon's back, and Gatomon   
held on to his flippers so she wouldn't drop him. She looked outside   
the cage to find DarkCentarumon still asleep and jumped out of the   
cage, and ran out the door of the room. She found herself in the   
labyrinth and wandered around, hoping to get out before DarkCentarumon   
awoke.  
  
She walked for a long time, and looked a little tired.   
"Why don't we stop for a little while so you can rest?" Gomamon   
suggested. "No Gomamon, we need to get out. If we were found out,   
there would be no way you would survive, since you can't run." Gatomon   
said, while still walking with Gomamon on her back. There was a great   
silence while Gatomon carried Gomamon further. "Why?" Gomamon finally   
spoke up. Muddled, Gatomon asked, "Why what?" "Why did you come to   
save me?" 'This is the perfect time' Gatomon thought, 'If I'm going   
to tell him my true feelings I have toward him, it better be now'   
Gatomon stopped walking and set Gomamon down, "Well," she said,   
"...This is hard for me to say...but...I love you Gomamon," Gomamon   
just looked at her for a second and grinned, "I love you too Gatomon,"   
Gatomon smiled and picked Gomamon back up and walked around a corner,   
suprised to find the exit to the large maze. She carried Gomamon   
outside and put him down next to a tree and smiled at him. He pulled   
her in with his flippers and gave her a kiss, small at first, but it   
soon became a deep, passionate kiss which lasted for minutes, hours,   
or maybe it was just seconds, either way, it seemed like forever to   
them. Gatomon looked up at Gomamon as they seperated and smiled before  
cuddling up to him and falling asleep. Gomamon grinned to himself   
before he joined her in a deep slumber.  
  
  
Well, you've read it, now review, I'll take good reviews, but I don't  
want to hear your opinion on which couples are the best, if I get  
good reviews, I'll continue posting fics here. 


	2. Sacrifice for Love

  
Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Digimon, or any of the characters in this story. I made up VenomLeomon.  
  
Well,here's my story, an addition to the story, 'Lost Love' so please read that before reading this story, this one is also a Gatomon+Gomamon romance, please read and review, and most of all, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Gomamon awoke to find Gatomon cuddled next to him, purring softly. He looked down at her and smiled, 'So it wasn't just a dream' he thought. Gomamon sighed and rested his head back against the tree he was sleeping under and closed his eyes and fell back asleep since it was still dark. He woke up to the scent of fresh cooked fish. When he opened his eyes he saw Gatomon standing in front of him holding up a cooked fish. "Here sleepyhead," she said, "Eat this before it gets cold, I caught it just this morning." Gomamon smiled at her and took the fish in his flippers, "You want some?" he asked. Gatomon shook her head, "You need it more, you need lots of rest, and healthy food so you can get to walking again," Gomamon took a few bites of the fish an lied, "I'm stuffed, you can have the rest," Gatomon, still being hungry from the other day, took the leftover fish and ate it quickly.  
  
Later, after both digimon finished eating, they got up and decided to take a walk. Gatomon had to help Gomamon around a little, but Gomamon tried to keep it from looking like he was in pain when he walked by himself. Gomamon and Gatomon were passing a small stream when they saw a familiar orange furry creature with large wings. "Patamon! It's you!" Gomamon shouted, startling the small digimon, causing him to fall into the stream. "Help! I can't swim!" Patamon shouted while splashing around in the stream. Gomamon looked at how shallow the stream was and snickered, "Uh, Patamon, you can stand up, it's not that deep." Patamon stopped splashing and stood up, just to find the water barely reached his knees.  
  
After Patamon got out of the stream, Gomamon and Gatomon sat down with him next to the stream. "So, what've you been up to since our friends left and we all split up?" Gatomon asked. "Well," Patamon squeaked, "I've been helping Elecmon at Primary Village taking care of all the new baby Digimon, in fact, I've seen a few of our friends there, Piximon, Chuumon, and even Wizardmon. They don't seem to remember anything before they were deleted...but I can tell it's them." At the sound of her best friend's name, Gatomon's eyes filled with tears that she couldn't hold back. Gatomon began to sob, "Oh Wizardmon...I wish I never dragged you into the battle with Myotismon..." Gomamon patted Gatomon on the back, and wiped the tears from her eyes, "It's okay Gatomon, he said he had no regrets in doing what he did, and he was happy the time he was with you," Gatomon sniffed, "I guess you're right Gomamon...but I still miss him!"  
  
Soon it got late, and the three digimon were talking until it was really dark. "Uh oh," Patamon said, "I wont be able to find my way back to Primary Village tonight...maybe we should make camp and sleep here tonight," Gomamon and Gatomon nodded and helped make a fire, which they all gathered around to stay warm. Gomamon was the first to fall asleep, and left Patamon and Gatomon to talk.  
  
"Gatomon, can I talk to you?" Patamon asked, while pulling Gatomon aside. "Sure Patamon, what do you want to ask me?" she replied. With the dimming light of the campfire barely reaching where they stood, it was hard to tell that Patamon was blushing, but Gatomon could still make out Patamon's now crimson cheeks. "Well Gatomon...uh...how do I put this..." Patamon started, "Well... to be honest, ever since I met you, I kinda liked you, more then like a friend." Gatomon was shocked, but let Patamon continue, "Well, I just wanted to say, Gatomon, I l-" Patamon tried to say, but Gatomon intterupted, "I'm sorry Patamon, but you and I are friends, and that's all, Gomamon and I are a coup-" Patamon intterupted Gatomon, but not with words, but with a kiss. His lips met with hers, and before Gatomon could react, Patamon pulled away.  
  
Gatomon and Patamon stood there in silence until a voice came from behind them. "Gatomon..." It spoke. When she turned around, she saw Gomamon standing there, just staring at them, heartbroken, "I thought you loved me," Gatomon tried to step closer to him, but he took a step back for each step she took. "Gomamon...please" she tried to say, but before she knew it, Gomamon was limping away.  
  
Gatomon turned around quickly to find Patamon just grinning at her like an idiot. Gatomon swiped at him with her claw, knocking him back and leaving a large, bleeding gash on his cheek. "You idiot! You ruined my chances with the one mon I loved! I hate you, you flying potroast!" she screamed before running off after Gomamon.  
  
Gatomon ran as fast as she could, and finally caught up to Gomamon, which wasn't hard to do since he still was unable to run. "Gomamon," she said. Gomamon ignored her and kept walking at a steady pace, "Please talk to me Gomamon, or at least listen...let me explain what happened." Gomamon stopped walking and lowered his head to the ground, "Is it because both of you digivolve to angels? Is that what it is?" he asked. "No..." Gatomon replied in a soft voice, "You're the only angel for me Gomamon." Gomamon quickly spun around and looked Gatomon in the eyes, "So why'd you kiss Patamon then?" " I didn't kiss him Gomamon...he kissed me. He was trying to tell me that he was in love with me, and when I tried to tell him about you and I, he kissed me." "Why didn't you push him away then?" Gomamon asked, not convinced that Gatomon was telling the truth. "I couldn't think...I'm sorry Gomamon, there isn't any reason I could give you that you'll belive, I just wish that you could forgive me, I didn't mean for this to happen..."  
  
Gomamon turned away from Gatomon and continued walking further away. Gatomon looked around, and noticed something. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her to get in front of Gomamon and turn him around. "Get out of here Gomamon! This place isn't safe! It's VenomLeomon's territory! He's an evil digimon that'll kill you the first chance he gets!" Gomamon just pushed through Gatomon, and kept walking. "No! Gomamon! Please believe me! You'll get deleted if you go any fur-" Gatomon said until she noticed a digimon running towards Gomamon, ready to attack. "No!" She screamed before jumping over Gomamon in time to take the blow from the attacking VenomLeomon. The mega-level digimon's attack devastated Gatomon's small feline body. Gomamon, shocked, ran a few yards where Gatomon landed, ignoring the pain in his flippers.  
  
When he got to Gatomon, she was fatally wounded, and would soon be deleted, and Gomamon knew it. "Oh Gatomon...I'm so sorry...this is all my fault," Gomamon said, trying not to cry in front of the dying Gatomon. "It's okay Gomamon...I forgive you...just get away...while you can..." Gomamon stared as Gatomon's body started to fade away, "No! I wont leave you! This cant happen...I love you!" Gomamon sobbed, no longer holding back his tears. As the tears dropped on Gatomon's fading body, she started to glow a light red color. Gomamon didn't notice, but was filled with rage to VenomLeomon. He could feel a very strong wave of energy pulse through his body and he yelled out, "Gomamon Warp Digivolve to...MarineAngemon!"  
  
Gomamon's new body pulsed with energy. VenomLeomon started to run, but MarineAngemon raced after him, and destroyed him with a strong attack, and returned to his rookie form. He returned to his love's body, which was now motionless. Seeing she was no longer alive, he fell on her chest, sobbing. After a few minutes, Gomamon noticed something...Gatomon's chest was moving, up and down, slowly. He moved an ear close to her mouth to feel her breath blow against him. "She's alive," he whispered.  
  
Gomamon started to cry even more, but this time, these were not tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. As he cried, he held the sleeping body of Gatomon close to him and cried as quietly as he could, trying not to disturb her peaceful slumber. Gatomon's eyes slowly opened to see Gomamon crying over her. She reached a paw out to rub his cheek, and as he looked at her, smiling back at him, smiled too. "I love you Gomamon," she purred. "I love you too Gatomon" he replied.  
  
  
  



	3. Old Relationships

If you havn't read the two stories before this one, 'Lost Love' and 'Sacrifice for Love' then please read them before you read this one.  
Like the other two, this one is also a Gatomon+Gomamon romance. Please read and review, at the end of this story, there's info on how you can request a couple that I may write.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, you know that, I know that, so I shouldn't even have to put this disclaimer up.  
  
Days passed since Gatomon and Gomamon confessed their love for eachother, and Gatomon almost faced deletion. They found themselves lost in a forest, but they didn't mind since they were still together. It was night, and the only light around came from the moon. "It's getting late Gomamon, dont you think we should find a place to sleep for the night?" Gatomon asked. "There's no where to sleep out here though, we could get attacked by an evil digimon, I think we should keep going and at least try and find a cave or something." Gatomon stopped walking and turned to look at Gomamon, "Do I have to remind you what happened last time we slept in a cave?" "Oh yeah...hey, what's that?" Gomamon inquired while pointing behind Gatomon, "Looks like a fire!" Gatomon turned around and looked to where Gomamon was pointing very closely, "It is a fire...and who's that sitting next to it? It looks like...Gabumon and Biyomon! Let's go say hello and see if we can camp out with them." Gomamon blushed at the sound of Biyomon's name. Gomamon secretly had a crush on Biyomon when they were with the digidestined, "Uh, no, I think we'll be fine over here," Gomamon said. "Oh c'mon! don't be a scaredy cat Gomamon!" Gatomon shouted while dragging Gomamon in the direction of their friends. "But you're the cat, not me" Gomamon said, not resisting to Gatomon pulling him.  
  
As they got closer to the camp, the bird and wolf digimon didn't notice Gatomon and Gomamon approach since they were still in the shadows. Gatomon's cheeks turned bright crimson when she saw the face of Gabumon, which she had a secret relationship with about a year ago. "You dragged me here and now you stop? Make up your mind would ya? Are we gonna say hello, or hide back here all night?" Gomamon said. Gatomon nodded and walked forward to the two digimon, Gomamon close behind her. Gabumon turned around to see Gatomon walking towards him and ran up to her, and gave her a large hug, licking her face. "Gabumon! Stop it!" She growled. Gabumon immediately stopped and faced Gomamon, who was obviously mad at what Gabumon had done. "Leave her alone Gabumon!" Gomamon shouted. "Why?" he asked, "She's my girlfriend after all!" Gomamon looked at him, not believing what he said, "You're kidding, she isn't YOUR girlfriend, she's mine!" Biyomon stepped closer to the arguing digimon and faced Gomamon, "But Gomamon...I thought you and I..." she sniffed, "I thought I meant something to you..." Gomamon turned around and faced Gatomon, "You mean you and her were together?" Gatomon asked. Gomamon truthfully nodded, thinking it would be best to tell the truth.  
  
Gatomon slapped Gomamon across the face, "How could you!?" She screeched, "It's bad enough that you two were together, but you didn't even tell me!" "Well what about you and Gabumon? What's with that? You never told me about you two!" Gomamon asked. Gabumon and Biyomon tried to stop the two from fighting, but Gomamon's and Gatomon's yelling drowned out the two other digimon's voices. Soon the two stopped fighting and ran off in opposite directions.  
  
"I think we should get them back together," Biyomon suggested, "It is our fault they're fighting..." "No!" Gabumon yelled, "I can't stand seeing anyone else with Gatomon!" "I know how you feel about Gatomon! I feel the same way about Gomamon, but you have to accept that they are in love with eachother...They're happy, and if you really love Gatomon, you'll accept that she's with Gomamon now!" Gabumon stood silent for a moment, "I guess...I guess you're right Biyomon...I'll go talk to Gatomon," Biyomon shook her head, "No, you talk to Gomamon, and I'll talk to Gatomon. If you saw Gatomon, it would be harder for you to tell her to be with Gomamon and not yourself." Gabumon nodded and walked in the direction of where Gomamon stormed off to while Biyomon tried to find Gatomon.  
  
"Gomamon!! Where are you?" Gabumon called as he walked. He noticed a small seal digimon sitting under a tree a few feet away and walked towards him. "Get out of my face!" Gomamon snapped. "No," Gabumon replied. "I'm here to tell you that you need to get back with Gatomon, what happened with me and her didn't mean much and I want you to go back and talk to her..." Gabumon lied. Gomamon got up and started to waddle back to the camp. When Gomamon was far enough away that he couldn't hear him, Gabumon looked up at the stars with tears in his eyes and whispered, "You're a lucky mon Gomamon..." Gabumon took one look at the full moon and let out a sorrowful howl into the night.  
  
While elsewhere in the woods, Biyomon was talking to an angered Gatomon, "Leave me alone!" Gatomon screamed. Biyomon with tears held back in her eyes looked Gatomon straight in the eyes and said, "Get back with Gomamon...it's obvious that you two are meant for eachother," Gatomon was shocked to hear Biyomon tell her to be with the one she loved. "You...you mean it?" the now calm Gatomon asked. Biyomon nodded and told Gatomon to return back to camp where Gomamon should be right now. After Gatomon left, Biyomon no longer kept the tears in her eyes welled up, and they flowed down her feathered cheeks.  
  
When Biyomon arrived at the camp, Gomamon was just getting there. They ran towards eachother and Gatomon jumped into Gomamon, embracing him with tears slowly creeping down her face. "Oh Gomamon, I'm so sorry we fought! Will you forgive me?" Gatomon asked. Gomamon held Gatomon close and replied, "You shouldn't have to apologize to me...it's my fault! I'm the one who got upset in the first place, so will you forgive me?" Gatomon nodded and they slowly pressed their lips together and kissed.  
  
When Gabumon returned to the camp, Biyomon wasn't around, and Gatomon and Gomamon were cuddled together, and he could hear Gatomon purring loudly. "Goodbye my love," he whispered before disappearing into the forest.  
  
AN: Awww...isn't that sweet? It didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to, but I think it was okay, please tell me what you think by reviewing.  
Also, if you have any requests with season 1, digidestined digimon that you would like to see me write, put it in when you review this story. Please, Rookie form only (with the exception of Gatomon) and no Yuri, or Lemons 


	4. Gomamon's Nightmare

Disclaimer:I don't own digimon, so that's it for the disclaimer.  
AN: This story may be a little depressing, not really though. It comes after 'Old Relationships' It is a Gatomon+Gomamon romance, so if you don't like 'em don't read this, I don't want to hear your in your reviews, 'I hate Gatomon and Gomamon romances' or 'Taiora/Mimato are the ONLY good romances' Sure, they're your opinions, but if they don't have to do with my story(ies) then don't post 'em  
  
  
Gomamon brought a large leaf topped with food to his beloved Gatomon, who was lying silently against a tree, asleep. Gomamon bent over and kissed her on the forehead and she stirred, and opened her eyes. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. She tried to get up, but Gomamon kept her down, "You need to lie down Gatomon, you're sick, and it might be best if you stay down." Gatomon pushed Gomamon's flipper away from her and coughed, "I'm fine Gomamon. I know you're just trying to look out for me, but I can take care of myself. A little cold is nothing to be worried about...*cough* *cough*" Gatomon tried to get up, but Gomamon pushed her back again, "Gatomon! You need to rest! I wont let you get up and walk around, so sit down!" Gomamon shouted. Gatomon, a little shocked by Gomamon's sudden outburst, sat down like he said. "Now I'm going to catch some fish right over there for you to eat," Gomamon said, pointing to a path in the forest, "Now you stay here and get some rest!" "But what about you Gomamon?" she asked, "I havn't seen you eat since I got sick...*cough*" It was true, Gomamon hadn't eaten a thing for days, he was too worried about Gatomon to eat. "I'm fine. I've been eating while you've been asleep." Gomamon lied so that Gatomon wouldn't get worried. "Now I'm going fishing, and I trust that you'll stay here and rest!" Gatomon nodded as Gomamon walked off into the forest.  
  
Hours later, Gatomon was tired of sitting around, and decided to find Gomamon. 'It's so boring here' she thought, 'Maybe if I find Gomamon, I wont be so bored. At least I'll have someone to talk to, besides myself' Gatomon picked herself up and her legs failed under her as she fell to the ground. She picked herself up again and this time started walking towards the direction of where Gomamon said he was going fishing. Meanwhile, Gomamon just caught a dozen fish and was about to head back. "Hopefully she's hungry, there's lots of fish to eat," he said to himself. He put all the fish in a net he made out of a few vines and started to drag it back to Gatomon. As he was walking along the path, he saw a familiar furry digimon collapsed on the ground. "Gatomon!" He shouted and dropped the net, running toward the small cat digimon. He noticed she was unconcious, and decided to bring her back to camp, since it was getting kid of late. He grabbed her and put her on his back, wrapping her paws around his neck, and started to run back to their camp as fast as he could without dropping Gatomon.  
  
Gomamon got Gatomon back to the camp and lied her down on a soft patch of grass, and sat next to her. He barely moved while he waited for her to wake up. The sun soon dropped below the horizon and left Gomamon in almost complete darkness. He kept staring at Gatomon, and noticed that she started to move. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Gomamon, "Gomamon! I'm so sorry...I left camp when...you told me not to..." Gatomon thought Gomamon would be mad at her for not doing what he asked. "Are you okay?" he asked. Gatomon nodded, "I wanted to *cough* find you but I collapsed and all I remember *cough* was when I collapsed and when I woke up." Gomamon nodded and handed Gatomon a few pieces of fruit. "Here, eat this, I bet you're hungry. It's all we have left." Gatomon took the food and ate it. She heard a strange noise coming from behind Gomamon and shouted, "Look out Gomamon!" as a large grey Ogremon jumped out of the woods. "Pummel Whack!" It shouted, and punched the tree that Gatomon was sitting under. "Marching Fishes!" Gomamon screamed and led a group of fish to fight Ogremon. Ogremon easily fought off the fish and turned to Gomamon and kicked him in the head, knocking him back against a tree. Gomamon got up and saw the Ogremon over Gatomon, about to strike. "Pummel Whack!" he shouted as his fist landed on Gatomon's small feline body. In her weakened state, Gatomon's body couldn't take the attack, and she was killed by a single attack.  
  
Gomamon stood and stared for a moment. Was the only digimon he loved really killed? He ran toward Gatomon's lifeless body, and found, in fact, she was dead. He turned quickly toward Ogremon, who was laughing at Gomamon's loss, with fire in his eyes. He felt a burning rage take over his body and leapt at Ogremon, biting him and clawing, attacking with all he had. The Ogremon couldn't stand the digimon attacking him and knocked Gomamon off and ran into the night. Gomamon quickly turned back to Gatomon, who was slowly losing her color, and picked her body up. He went to a small clearing and dug a large hole, without a single tear leaving his eyes, and place Gatomon's body in it. He filled the hole and carved a sign which he stuck near the grave he just dug. Gomamon read the sign outloud, his voice cracking, "Gatomon, strong warrior, and loving friend. Rest in Peace..." Gomamon couldn't hold back any tears and closed his eyes and wept. His hot tears flowing down his cheeks as he dropped down to the ground.  
  
Gomamon wept for a few minutes before he felt someone shaking him. Thinking it was the Ogremon that took his love's life away, Gomamon was ready to fight, and opened his eyes. There, in front of him, was Gatomon's sweet face. He raised his head as fast as he could and looked around. He wasn't in a clearing anymore. Now he was in a forest. The forest where he and Gatomon were sleeping. He turned around and saw Gatomon looking at him, concerned, "Are you alright Gomamon?" she asked. Gomamon nodded and flashed a quick smile at Gatomon and hugged her, wiping away his tears. "I'm fine Gatomon, lets get back to sleep, okay?" She nodded her head sleepily and fell back into her deep slumber. Gomamon lied down next to Gatomon, and she cuddled up to him after feeling him lean up to her. Gomamon smiled to himself, 'Thank god it was a dream' He thought before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Okay, now that you've read this, review it! Also in your reviews, if you would like any requests (digidestined Digimon only, no Palmon or Tentomon) then post them with your review, I would like to try some other digimon couples besides Gatomon+Gomamon. No lemons or Yuri. Yaoi I will try to write, but I'm not good at writing them, so don't expect anything that great if you ask for a Yaoi fic. 


End file.
